


Another chance : A Doll's House sequel

by Pirouette_Moomoo



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirouette_Moomoo/pseuds/Pirouette_Moomoo
Summary: This girl was born in a world that didn't merit her, and I was part of it. I realized I don’t deserve anything from her, but I am selfish, I just want to see her one last time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It a sequel for my previous fic "A doll's house", go read it if you want to fully understand what's going on.

« And here is the monthly financial status report Ms Kim. »

« Thank you Ye-won. »

 

I said while reading the said report. I was standing in front of the patio door of my office. Being on the 13th floor of the building I had an amazing view of the busy street of Seoul.

 

« Oh, and Mr Moon emailed me this morning, he asked if we can delay the meeting some days next week. »

« You know my schedule better than me Kim Ye-won, so, choose a date and tell me, okay ? And, if Heejun  had  heard you calling him Mr Moon, he would have thrown a tantrum, didn't he already told you he hates his family name ?»

« Oh...I'm sorry ! Really ! »

 

Kim Ye-won, that intern of mine is kinda cute.

 

Don't get me wrong, I mean in the cute dongsaeng way.

 

She kept on bowing, embarrassed by her mistake, but my chuckle made her stop, she looked at me, slightly flustered.

 

« That's not a big deal, he's not here. Good work with the report Ye-won ah. »

 

She was about to leave my office when a monkey decided to show up.

 

« Annyeong Ye-won ya~   Say little girl, you still don't want to become my intern ? That's CEO of ours is too gloomy and no fun at all. »

 

He said as he casually sat on one of the chair in front of my white wood desk.

 

« H..hello marketing director Ok. »

« Taecyeon ssi, cut the crap will you ? »

 

Why did I hire him ?

Ah yes, that former bartender got a freaking marketing major hidden in his sleeve, I didn't know this monkey was even able to write in the first place. 

 

« Ye-won you can go for now. »

« Yes Ms Kim »

 

The poor girl practically ran away from my office, under the goofy smile of the baboon, while I just sighed at his behavior.

 

« How do you want me to hire new people for that company if you scare them like that Taec ? I'm going to rat it out to your wife you know ? »

« Sorry big boss, but she's too serious about that work, and I'm sure you're not helping. »

« That exactly why I hire her in the first place, so stop harassing my intern, or you can say good bye to the days off you asked me. »

« Hey ! That for our honeymoon, you can't do that Yongsun ! »

 

I laughed a bit at his child act, we may know each other for almost 3 years, but we still bicker like kids. After all, I was glad to have a friend like Ok Taecyeon.

 

« Coffee ? »

 

I asked him while walking near my coffee maker.

 

« Same as yours. »

« I'm trying to quit coffee Taec, I run on Earl Grey tea for now. So I guess, the usual for you ? »

« How old are you ? 150 ? »

« Shut up. And why are you even here ? »

« Oh, I've got a message from Yubin for you : You're going to have dinner with us tomorrow night and if I heard some crap about working late I'm dragging your ass out from that building of yours to the chair waiting for you at home, little girl. »

 

If you had told me 3 years ago Ok Taecyeon would have married the hottie from the bar, I wouldn't have believed you. But I was his witness, while Yubin became the closest of a best friend I ever had.

 

Even if I'm too prideful to admit it out loud, I know the two of them became the strength I needed in the mess I was in, because of the asshole. When I was losing hope,  the both of them became the key of my salvation.

 

Here is the thing : He became a congressman, after a 9 months campain and 9 months of fail attempt of mine to sabotage the result. I realised it now, how an amateur I was, thinking rumor I posted online would affect this candidature. I soon realised I needed proof, receipt against him, to drag him down, but I wasn't powerful enough.

 

But then, something happened.

 

Ironically, the asshole dig his own grave, and gave me access to all his dirty business, because his congressman self was too busy doing  _political crap._

 

 

I was closer to my goal, but it wasn't enough to find proof about his wrong doing. Until Yubin came with the idea of the century.

 

_« If you can't have his crap disclosed from him, get it from somebody else »_

 

Because of that one sentence I was able to achieve my life goal.

 

Because of that one sentence we got the asshole’s right hand's man under control, tightly wrapped around our fingers, and  tighted of that chair where we blackmailed him.

 

Don't get me wrong, we weren't the bad people there, that dude, Junjin had it coming.

 

But let me told you what happened: Once we all agreed it would be easier to squeeze juicy and relevant information from an underling rather than the devil itself, my target was easily chosen. Park Choong Jae, ex financial director of the asshole also known as Junjin, walking definition of a douche. You're thinking I'm overreacting ? Not only that dude was openly cheating on his wife with every chicks with a self-esteem as low as their cleavage, but he was  _sponosorising_ gangs and was laundering money somewhere in the Caribbean.

 

A real saint, to be short.

 

Yubin just needed to flick her hair on his perverted face to make him followed her to the warehouse we prepared for him. A couple of punches from an angry Taecyeon (he wasn't fond of the idea of his girl being a bait) and threat from me were enough to make himspill his gut (figuratively)  as he gave me more information and access codes that I need to end the bastard.

 

But don't worry, this model of citizenship and loyalty is in jail now.

 

So with all the card in hand, it was more than easy for me to finally start the final scene of that tragic play I was enrolled ever since my parents died. I made sure that the asshole meet his fate, meet the shame of his true self being revealed, meet the fear of losing everything, of being enabled to control his life anymore, all in a few yet easy words : corruption and embezzlement.

 

That idiot cheated on his own election and then start laundering money from a charity project he launched a few weeks after the election, and it was just the top 2 of a list of crime and unmoral behavior. but then what did you expect from a rotten dude like him ?

 

Anyways, I managed to get him in prison too, by simply sending the documents I had in my hand to both journalists and police. It made quite a scandal, even I was surprised. For weeks his name, but also Moon Daddy were in the spotlight, for reason they'd rather kept secret. I didn't know that putting Eric Mun to hell would also drag the oldest Moon, but apparently the duo had some fishy business in common. But to be honest I never like the old fart behavior, believe me, the old man had it coming too.

 

 

When the bastard summoned me while being in custody, I decided to finally telling him the truth, I knew he wouldn't get out of prison for a long time, because justice wanted to make an example in front of the world, but also because all his ''friends'' suddenly disappeared, clearly they didn't wanted to be involved with him anymore.

 

I remember it clearly, 1 year ago, the last time I saw him.

 

As always, he played his « big boss » and influential man card on me, telling which people to call to get him out, how I should write refutation and other shits I didn't listened, because the sight of him in that orange suit, handcuffed on the metal bar fixed on the table was a very entertaining starter in the menu of my revenge.

 

_« Miss Kim ? Yongsun ? Are you even listening ? Pay attention. »_

 

_I look into his pathetic eyes to see a tired old man, who apparently poured his last hope of freedom on me, and I was so ready to crush it and see despair consume him._

 

_« Why would I pay attention ? It's a lost cause and you know it. »_

_« You need to hire a new lawyer for me. In case, I left a list of trusted people to- »_

_« Karma is a bitch don't you think, Sir ? »_

_« Excuse me ? »_

 

_Slowly, I stood up from the chair I was in, and started walking around, freely, on the prison's visitor room. I knew perfectly they were security cameras rolling, but I manage to have a guard under my sleeve, and nothing from this meeting would be out._

 

_« Do you really think people care about you outside ? Or that they'd care in the past, don't shit yourself, they never. »_

 

My harsh tone kept stunned him, so rather than letting him speak again, I continued.

 

_« No lawyer wants your case because you're a lost cause, ''the biggest political scandal of the past 20 years'', they're gonna make an example out of you. Beside, all your precious bank accounts are frozen, even the one in the Caribbean, you can't even pay for a coffee now. »_

 

_« ..How do you know about that bank account? »_

_« Oh please, I know every single thing about you, Mr Mun. »_

 

_It took only a few second for him to realize the situation, and when I noticed the change in his eyes, my smirk only grow wider._

 

_« You...it was you.. »_

_« How could the press and police could have found about those information. »_

_« You betrayed me ?! I got it now ! You waited until I gave you my company and then stabbed me in the back ?! You bitch you won't get away that easily I- »_

_« YOUR company? Really? It wasn't your company to begin with. »_

_« It is mine !!! I took this shitty company and made it big ! That looser of Dongwan wouldn't have done the same ! »_

_"You pushed him to commit suicide! You ruin his life! You and your fucking minions harassed his wife until she died of exhaustion, you ruin their file, and mine too-"_

 

_I stopped right on my track, the last thing I wanted him to know was how he had an impact on my life, as bad as it was._

 

_"Well, well, well.. you, Ms Kim, are full of Surprise" he said, I guessed in the end, he put two and two together._

 

_"You are Dongwan's daughter? I get the point now. You hold a grudge against me, little girl?" he continued, a vicious smirk on his lips._

_''How could I'd have known ? I give you credit for your little play here.. If your father was half that smart, he would have stay alive.”_

 

_Unabled to contain my rage anymore, I slammed my fists on the stern table. I knew what he was doing, and I knew I was losing this mind game by letting my guard down, but he just pulled_

_the wrong string._

 

_"You will rot in here forever, you bastard! He died because of you! I will personally make sure your life will be a nightmare from now on ! "_

 

_I was screaming at this point, losing my temper, but it only made his smirk grow bigger._

 

_"How proud your parents must be. Are you feeling better now? The big villain is in jail, you save the world! How does it feel, to make your own justice, to use dirty trick to assure yourself the number one spot? "_

 

_He kept on saying, while his words hit me harder than any punch would ever._

 

_"Kim Yong Sun, congratulation, you look like me more than you will ever look like your father"_

 

_"Shut up!" I exclaimed, out of despair._

 

_"From now on, everything you will achieve will make you remember me, I will haunt you. And when I get out, I will use my power to tear you apart."_

 

_His last sentence made me lift my head once again._

 

_"What power? You’re a dead man, asshole."_

_"A dead man married to a rich girl. They didn't take Byulyi's money, it is mine to take"._

_''There is no way I will let you come near Byulyi ever again!" I said, growling. Hearing her name from his mouth made my blood boiled, my rage against him kept on growing._

 

_"She is still my wife and everything she possesses is mine" he replied, looking surprised that my combativity came back._

 

_The fight is not over, bastard._

 

_"You might have bought a young and pretty girl, but she was never yours."_

 

_I said, as I slowly took my seat back, regaining my composure._

 

_"The company isn't the only thing I took from you, asshole."_

_"And what exactly it is supposed to mean?"_

 

_He asked, losing his cool. The table was turning, it was my turn to play._

 

_''Exactly what it means, idiot. Your wife is mine, from the 1st day I step into the mansion, she was mine.”_

 

_I began the show time, under the murderous stares of the pitiful man whom ego I was stepping on. Byulyi meant a lot for me, but at that time, blinded by my hate and thirst for revenge, I used her for the last time._

 

_''Your wife would beg me to fuck her, to eat her delicious little pussy and all this time, you had no clues. You were lucky enough my mighty lesbian self took care of your wife, something you weren't capable of doing, I guess.”_

 

_The bastard was mute, but his eyes showed madness, rage and anger, but all I was seeing was his humiliation. I dare to move closer, looking directly at him, my next words coming in a whisper._

 

_"Confident rat like you are the easiest to play with. I took my company back, put you in jail and won the girl. You lost, Mun."_

 

“ _YOU FUCKING BITCH” he roared, trapped on his chair._

 

_His sudden outburst made me flinch, and I took a few second to ensure myself he was tightly chained to the table._

 

“ _You think you’re superior to me ?! You’re nothing ! You’re already dead !! I don’t need to be out of these wall to put you six feet under !”_

 

_He kept on yelling at me, half standing, but still restrain by the chair. The feared and prestigious business man was long gone. At least he put away his mask, and his true self was revealed._

_He was barking  so much, his face was red, his eyes was full of hate, he was like an enraged animal. I tried my best to keep my cool but if I had to be honest, this side of him, this monster still frighten me._

 

_The guard I paid quickly entered the room, has Eric made a scene. He violently pushed him back into his chair, ordering him to calm down, menacing him with his truncheon._

 

“ _You better leave now miss.” He said, and I took his advice._

 

_I look at the man one last time, with all the hate and disdain I could show in my eyes and left without any last word._

 

_As I walked through the corridor, I could still hear him insulted me, threatening me, and even if I knew that he was nothing but the shadow of an ex-powerful man, his words and fate are engraved in my brain, as a warning. I knew better but to not believe his words. As much as I tried to break every ounce of power he had, I was being cautious, not for me, but for Byulyi._

 

Ever since that day 2 years ago, I never heard about her again, and it was killing me. I was worried for her, as I knew how furious Eric was when she escaped. At that time, he ordered me to find her, but of course, I did nothing. But as he was in jail, I couldn’t predict his move. I decided then to permanently “hire” that guard, for him to monitor every moves of the asshole, and until today he didn’t try to do something against Byulyi.

 

Ah, Byulyi. There is so much to say about her, I have so many regrets when it come of the flower I’ve found in hell. Like a punishment for my behavior toward her, I realized how much I missed her, how much she meant to me after I put her husband where he belongs. I did try to find her on my own, but I couldn’t, which made me proud of her as much as it saddened me.

 

I was aware of the feeling I had the day she left, but what I didn’t know was that they would grow, even without her by my side. It became unbearable to live without her, and at first I’ve found it easier to put the blame on her father and husband. This unbearable pain I felt only fueled my hate toward them,  and gave me more reasons to punish them. These people believe that because of their power, they could do everything they wanted to everybody, from CEO to member of their own family, so I had to prove them wrong.

Destroying the life of Eric Mun was always my personal vendetta, but with Byulyi involved, it became more than this, and the satisfaction I thought I would gain as I achieved my goal turned into relief of knowing a monster was stopped. The happiness I thought I would feel knowing my parents were avenged turned into a feeling of emptiness. I achieved what I always wanted, but wasn’t happy, because Byulyi was not with me, because I pushed her away. Really, Karma is a bitch.

 

For the past year I imagined how a life for the both of us could have been, I often dream about her. This girl was born in a world that didn't merit her, and I was part of it. I was cruel to her, I broke her heart and it took me too long to realize how much I must I’ve pain her. If only I could go back in time… I realized I don’t deserve anything from her, but I was selfish, I just wanted to see her one last time. There is so many things I wanted to tell her, how sorry I was for being such a jackass but most importantly, that I’ve found a way to break the last bond she has with her past.

 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

“Oï, are you planning on looking at your coffee pot all day ? CEO is definitily an interesting spot.”

 

The annoying voice of my best friend brought me back in reality.

 

“Fuck off Taec”

 

I replied, as I noticed the lack of coffee on the said pot.

 

I left my office to get some refill, under the amused eyes of my marketing director.

As I walk on the open space until the break room, my employees took turn to greet me in different way, mostly the formal one but also a few stressed one.

 

To be honest, it still feels weird to me, the CEO life.

 

Most of them knew who I was by then, and some of the elder who remained faithful to my father even greeted me with open arm. The bastard didn’t knew what humans means, so the first actions I took as the person in charge were meant to make this company a better place for its workers. It might never be as successful as it was before, but I took an oath to make it shine like it was when my father was in charge.

 

As I entered the break room, I spotted Ye-won with Choi Yu Na, the most recent employee I hired. My intern jolted up seeing me, and quickly closed the book she was showing to her friend.

 

“Oh ! Ms Kim ! Sorry I-“

“Calm down Ye-won” I began, a smile on my face.

“It’s your break time, just..don’t mind me” I said as I showed her my empty coffee pot.

 

Umji resume her chit chat with Yu Na, and I couldn't help but eavesdropping. Maybe I’m getting soft, but it was a cute scene to watch. Ye-won was speaking about the book on the table, how she loved every single pages. She was so enthusiast about it, it just irked my curiosity.

 

“Can you believe it’s the work of a rookie author ?! This Moonstar is a genius ! Everything seem so real ! And the characters ! unnie you have to read it !”

 

“You surely like this book uh ?” I couldn’t help but barged in, a fond smile on my face.

“Ms Kim..yes, this book caught short , it was a real surprise-“

 

Ye-won kept on  praising the book while I took the liberty to take it from the table, I wanted to look at it.

 

The title was simple yet intriguing, “Doll” and the cover, an abstract painting.

 

“You should read it Ms Kim ! This book has everything, witty yet intense and touching, and it’s taking inspiration from big political scandal too. If you don’t mind me saying it, people believe that what happened with the former CEO was also an inspiration.”

 

Wait..what ?

 

My eyes moved from the book to my intern, before I took the chair next to her, joining them.

 

“You got my attention now, Ye-won ssi. Care to tell me more ?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Unnie, open your eyes.”

 

“No, I can’t !”

 

“Come on unnie, the screen won’t eat you...”

 

 

Of course, I knew this, but I was scared like a kid believing in monster under her bed.

 

I was sitting at the edge of the dining table and the sun was hitting my back across the windows. My  left foot was shaking nervously, outside I could hear birds chirping, free of any worries, unlike me. Whee in  on my right and Hyejin on my left. Both were standing, their hands on the table except for Hyejin’s right hands, which was softly strocking my back.

 

 

My inbox was open, and lost between conversation and spam, this particular email was waiting for me.

 

 

“Unnie, do I need to call Heeyeon ? I’m pretty sure  she’s waiting for you to call her so- “

 

“No ! no wait, I..I’m opening it”

 

 

I said, my left hand taking Hyejin’s, putting it away from her phone.

 

I saw the small smile on her lips, a mix of fondness and amusement in her eyes as she was looking at my antics.

 

For my defense, this day was one of the most nerve-wracking day I ever faced.

 

I didn’t sleep  the night before, I had my stomachache and was on the edge. Only because I was waiting for this email.

 

 

It wasn’t just a random digital message, but the conclusion of 2 years full of breakdown, hard work and hard decisions. Every thing I did, I sacrificed for the past 2 years would have a sense, but I had to be brave and click on it.

 

 

And it was exactly what I did, after taking one last big breath.

 

 

I took time to look at every word, afraid to misunderstand the whole message, but I was interrupted by the excited scream of my 2 best friends. I jolted up my head, and look from left to right, they were jumping like kids in front of the christmas tree.

 

 

“Unnie you did it, you did it !! look !!”

 

 

My heart  pumped wildly in my chest, and my head turn back to the screen so fast that my neck cracked. I thought, to  hell with the slow reading ! My whole body start shaking as my eyes laid upon the text:

 

 

“Ms Moon,

 

 

Here are the result of the 1st month of sale of “Doll”

 

2000 copies.

 

 

For a rookie author, this is particularly amazing ! As the director of Banana Culture edition, I would like to congratulate you !

 

 

Heeyeon will contact you for the fansign event very soon”

 

 

2000 copies...

 

 

2000 people bought my book.

 

 

2000 people took an interest in my work and read my story !

 

 

I was being heard, my story was known to the world.

 

 

As I realized it, tears start to fall on my cheeks, and I was unable to control it.

 

 

They were a mix of relief and gratitude, but also happiness.

 

 

Finally, I could close this chapter of my life.

 

 

I could forget about the first 25 years of my life, I could move on.

 

 

Both Whee In and Hyejin throw themselves at me, in a collective bear hug.

 

 

“Girls ! I sold 2000 copies of my book !”

 

I said, struggling to maintain my voice still.

 

“Yes you did ! Moonstar  !”

 

“Unnie, your book is about to become a best seller !”

 

 

My emotions took over me as   I was holding them tightly, my life savior.

 

 

“Thank you, thank you”

 

 

I said, over and over again in the crook of Whee in’s neck, letting go of all my worries and fears.

 

 

Thanks to them, I found the courage to stand for myself.

 

 

Thanks to them, I start to believe in myself.

 

 

Thank to them, I was able to do what I always wanted, what was taken away from me;

 

 

 Writing

 

 

 

 

It all started 2 years ago, after that dreadful afternoon, after my _husband_ hit me, after I was pushed away by the woman I loved.

 

 

At that time, I didn’t bother to take anything with me. Reckless, I managed to get out of the prison I grew up into and met with Whee In and Hwasa as they drove back to Jeonju.

 

 

I remember how nerve-wracking the journey was, and how I would look behind us, to make sure no cars were following us.

 

At first, I lived  in Whee In and Hyejin’s couch, afraid to even put a foot outside. Even if the two girls had told me that   nobody could find their location, that the house wasn’t in their name. Yet I was scared that my father, or husband would do to them and me if I was being recognized.

 

 

Their house looked like so much like them , like their personality. I t was chic, tidy, vintage and full of character. While I was living there, I tried to make   myself useful for the couple as I couldn’t stand doing nothing. I revealed myself to be a great cook, strangely enough. The two girls were nothing but patient and nice with me, and now I can’t imagine my life without them, they are my new family.

 

 

But I didn’t want to be a bother for them, and soon enough, I found a place to live on my own. It all start ed with a random conversation with the owner of the jazz club Hyejin work to, the “Cat fight”. His need for a new worker found echo in my need of a place to live. In exchange of being the housekeeper, he allowed me to live in the attic, which he turned into a small yet cozy flat. It matched the universe of the club, and the dark wood beam surrounding the bedroom and living room made the place quite relaxing.

 

 

I quickly found my place within this new environment. Tidying the club during in the day, helping the owner with the administrative task, and even working as a make-up artist and stylist for Hyejin at night. I never thought my life would take such a turn, but I decided to cherish every second of it.

 

 

For months I enjoyed my new life, I pushed away my old and painful memories to make new one, with the two youngsters, with all the friendly people I met in Jeonju.

 

 

But then, the scandal happened.

 

 

I was with Whee In and Hyejin at that time. We were sitting on their carpet, our backs against their couch with some fried chicken, ready to binge-watch yet another TV show. Every channel showed the face of my husband, letting me white as a paper. I froze on the spot as the 24/7 information channel related in loop how him and my father embezzled millions of won from the citizen, nicknaming them as “the worst scammer of the history of scammer” .

 

 

The journalist knew every detail of the case and spent hours to discuss on how toxic they were from the start.

 

 

“Unnie ? ”

 

 

It was Whee In’s  voice which made me coming  back to earth. As I looked at her direction, I exhaled the deepest sigh I ever held. I realized she was tightly holding my hand, while Hyejin on my left put her arm around my shoulders.

 

 

We stayed silent for a while, the only sound coming from the TV. The couple looked at each other, figuring  what to say, how to react.

 

 

“Good riddance, motherfucker”

 

Hyejin started, in her own way. It made me smile, it was so much like her.

 

 

“Hyejin !”

 

“No… she’s right Wheeny, it’s the least they deserve.”

 

 

I replied, looking back and forth between my friends, who sandwiched me once again. I felt their embrace getting tighter as tears start to run on my cheeks. Really, Hyejin once told me I was a cry baby, I understand why she was teasing me about it.

 

 

My life as a runaway was ending, as I watch clip of them getting in the police station, heads down, handcuffed I felt nothing but disdain toward them. Justice was being made and even if I was still legally married to Eric Mun, I felt one step closer to freedom.

 

 

But the rollercoaster of emotion just begun, I realized it when the next headline of the new s forecast came. It was link to the case of my father and husband arrest, and somehow gave me the missing piece of a lifetime mystery.

 

 

“Kim Yong Sun, Daughter former CEO Kim Dong Wan is elected as the new CEO of Shinhwa Corp”

 

 

This headline was everywhere and left me awestruck.

 

 

Thanks to it, I solve my lifetime mystery. However, I didn’t imagine how would it felt, to learn the truth.

 

 

Yongsun unnie’s father was the former CEO of my husband company ?

 

 

Was it the reason she worked for Eric ? Did she planned it all along ? What did happen  between the two of them ?

 

 

What about us ? Was the thing we had really meant to her ?

 

 

This revelation was like having the satisfaction of opening a locked  door after so many tries. But instead of being relieved, it was irksome, as I discovered the maze hidden behind it.

 

One thing, however, was sure : Kim Yong Sun became one of the most powerful woman in Korea.

 

 

“It’s her” I said softly, gaining the couple attention.

 

“She put him, and my father in jail”

 

“Unnie ? Who did what ?” asked Whee In.

 

“Yongsun unnie...It has to be her”

 

“The assistant ? The one who played you ?”

 

 

Their wonder met silence. My eyes were glued to the screen. It was showing my ex-lover, or “Ms Kim” as the anchors called her during her latest press conference.

 

 

And as much as try to avoid it, I was still attracted to her. Clad in a black suit, with vertical thin white line, her long and almost red hair stood out. She was as beautiful as I remembered, if it wasn’t even more. Behind the counter, she was carefully reading her notes, about how she regretful she felt, in the name of the company and all its workers, about how they would amend themselves from the mistake of the former CEO and all this time I couldn’t help but wonder how she managed to put them in jail and most importantly, did she play a part in my father’s arrest, and why would she ?

 

 

“He had what he deserves, to treat you like he did” said Hyejin and Whee In.

 

But as I could understand why she act against Eric, I was trying to thinkg about a time  when my father had wronged her, something that would merit her wrath.

 

 

Kim Yong Sun gave me justice and the year I spent on trying to forget about her fall like a house of card.

 

 

One part of me wanted to listen what Hyejin and Whee in told me, that she didn't put him in jail for me, that she only wanted power, that she was only the girl version of all the man who used me. But another part kept on replaying the months I spent with her, the moment I believed were genuine, the few happy memories that I have from when I was locked in the manor, I shared it with her.

 

I couldn't help but remember that one particular pillow talk we had, a month after our first meeting. Everything was different back then, when I thought something could bloom between the two of us.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

_"Why are you smiling like that princess? Was I that good?"_

_She asked, with her usual cockiness. One could find it arrogant, even annoying yet coming from the cutest girl I ever saw, I found it adorable. feeling shy, I hide my face in the crook of her neck and my arm around her waist tightened my embrace. She let me, which was unexpected. Usually she would leave after our lovemaking, so as the addicted fool I was, I decided to forget about everything, except about how incredible her bare and soft skin felt against me._

_“It's not that, it's just.... I feel normal?"_

_"How so?"_

_She asked, laughing a bit. I knew she couldn't understood what I felt._

_"being like this with you, cuddling at 2 am in my room, it's kind of peaceful you know? I don't have to be the real me, Moon’s Daughter."_

_"Is it being the Korean version of Paris Hilton the real you though?"_

_"Not really… but my father and Eric want me to be like this-"_

_"Then what do you want to be?"_

_"I just want to be Byulyi, the girl who read and write a lot. But here... I know I can’t"_

_"Hmm. Should I take you away then?"_

_She asked. I knew she was joking around. At that time, I did not understand what our relationship would be, but I couldn't stop my heart to go wild because of her question._

_"hm... I wonder How could you manage to do it?"_

_I replied, dreamily. I changed my position and put my head back to any pillow, looking at her from my side. The  only light came from behind her, from the lamp on her side of the bed, yet I could see how stunning she was._

_"First, I need to kill the dragon. And then defeat that king of a father you have."_

_She begun, looking dead serious, strangely enough._

_Then she moved our position in my bed, hovering me and I felt small under her, like a prey trapped by this irresistible predator._

_"And... and then" I dared to asked, never leaving her stare ._

_I saw a smirk appeared on the lips I was already craving for,  as she slowly reduced the gap between the two of us._

_“Then I'd put my best shining armor and take the princess with me"_

 

 

_She said in a whisper. Our noses brushed one another and soon I gave in and closed the gap between our lips. As always, I was weak against her touch._

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The news displayed 24/7 at that time moved me in a way I couldn't explain. It showed what Kim Yong Sun was capable of and even if it wasn't for me, I was forever grateful for what did she did.

 

Thanks to her action, I was one step closer to my freedom and it was around that time that I took the decision to write my story. I needed to write what happened to me, but instead of a simple autobiography, I decided to use my life story to write a novel, similar to what I experienced.

 

I need it, to free myself.

 

Writing was my way to lock all my memories away, to live away from them.

 

Like I was studying for a thesis I was writing every night after work, on every sheets of paper I could find.

 

 

Sometimes it was a painful exercise, and the two youngsters were wondering why I was calling them in tears in the middle of the night.

 

Sometimes it was bittersweet and annoying, thinking about how I should have act for my own sooner, about how I let everybody choose my path, agreeing like I was told to.

 

I learned a lot from myself while I was writing my story, it thoughtfully helped me to move on from my past life.

 

 

But I didn't want to publish it at first. It was a way to cure myself from the frustration and heartbreak I once faced.

 

It all started when I met Ahn Heeyeon, Hyejin's cousin- She introduced her to me 6 months prior to the publication of my book. At that time Hyejin’s motive were far from helping me to become an author.

 

She wanted me to start dating other people and thought of her cousin as the perfect choice.

 

And she was right, because Heeyeon was gorgeous, funny and serious when needed. We found we had a lot in common, even flirt with each other on the few dates we had but in the end,  I couldn’t bury my feeling for Yongsun unnie.

 

 

Nevertheless, I became fond of Heeyeon, and we soon became close friend.

 

She was working for a publisher, Banana Culture and one thing leading to another, she became aware of my story.

 

 

After a night over a bottle of château Haut-Brion, leaning against the dark granite counter of “the Cat Fight”   she told me that with a few changes, she could see my biographical novel could be the next text her company, Banana Culture could publish.

 

My previous self would have hesitate, would have thought about my father's opinion first, but this indecisive girl was no longer afraid.  For years I was the trophy wife, the mute pretty thing the world loved to ridicule, the puppet my family controlled , the doll they dressed up for their interest.

 

 

It was time for the real Byulyi to shine, to let the world know my side of the story, to break free from my name.

 

I signed a contract with Banana Culture  a few days after, I started a new chapter of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey guess who's back !  
> I'm really sorry to have let you hanging for so long T___T   
> I'm busy all the time but I have to make time to let y'all know the end of this story !!
> 
> for now, here is chapter 2 !! 
> 
> let me know what do you think of it, feedback are highly appreciated ^^


End file.
